The invention is directed to a novel method of and apparatus for introducing pulverulent material into tires, specifically radial tires of wheel assemblies of passenger and truck vehicles and aircraft. The method and apparatus are specifically directed to utilizing pulverulent polymeric/copolymeric synthetic plastic material and introducing the same into a tire through an associated tire valve to effect dynamic balancing of the associated wheel assembly and equalization of radial and lateral load force variations as the wheel assembly is subject to impact forces during rotation thereof along a surface, such as a road, airfield or the like.
The specifics of the method of balancing a wheel assembly and equalizing radial and lateral load force variations in accordance with the injection of pulverulent polymeric/copolymeric synthetic plastic material into a tire is fully disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,217 in the name of Robert D. Fogal issued on Dec. 17, 1991. The specifics of the pulverulent material, as set forth in the latter patent and the screen size ranges, pulverulent material weight ranges and the weight ranges for a specific range of tires, as is also set forth in the latter-identified patent, are all incorporated hereat by reference.